Ode to Gordon
Ode to Gordon, also known as Gordon, is a song from the eighth series dedicated to Gordon. It was later edited and re-released with a new CGI music video as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour on 11 November 2015. Lyrics :We'll sing a song for Gordon, :He's big, he's fast, he's proud :His paint is blue, so strong and true, :And his whistle's really loud! :The fastest train on Sodor, :You can't forget his name :So when we've sung for Gordon, well, :Let's sing it once again :Through wind and rain he thunders on :On him we can rely :Reliable and useful too :And that's the reason why :We'll sing a song for Gordon, :He's big, he's fast, he's proud :His paint is blue, so strong and true, :And his whistle's really loud! :The fastest train on Sodor, :You can't forget his name :So when we've sung for Gordon, well, :Let's sing it once again :The journeys never tire him out :He'll work all day and night :And everyone admires him :His boiler gleaming bright :We'll sing a song for Gordon, :He's big, he's fast, he's proud :His paint is blue, so strong and true, :And his whistle's really loud! :The fastest train on Sodor, :You can't forget his name :So when we've sung for Gordon, well, :Let's sing it once again :We'll sing a song for Gordon, :He's big, he's fast, he's proud :His paint is blue, so strong and true, :And his whistle's really loud! :The fastest train on Sodor, :You can't forget his name :So when we've sung for Gordon, well, :Let's sing it once again Characters Series 8 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Salty * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Refreshment Lady * Cyril the Fogman * The Storyteller * Nancy * The Fisherman YouTube World Tour version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Spencer * Ferdinand * Salty * Marion * Annie * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * Sodor Brass Band * The Mayor of Sodor * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Teacher Locations Series 8 version * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Yards * Three Tier Bridge * Gordon's Hill * Tower Windmill * Kellsthorpe Road * Tidmouth Tunnel * Brendam Docks * The Viaduct * Crosby Tunnel * Henry's Tunnel * Suddery Castle YouTube World Tour version * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * The Fenland Track * Maithwaite * Kellsthorpe Road Footage Used Series 8 version * Harvey to the Rescue * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Percy's Chocolate Crunch * Thomas the Jet Engine * Edward the Very Useful Engine * Edward's Brass Band * What's the Matter with Henry? * James and the Queen of Sodor * Bulgy Rides Again * Harold and the Flying Horse * Best Dressed Engine * Gordon and Spencer * James Gets a New Coat * Edward the Great * Gordon Takes Charge * Squeak, Rattle and Roll YouTube World Tour version * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Toby's New Whistle * Being Percy * O the Indignity * Gordon and Ferdinand * Express Coming Through * Bust My Buffers! * King of the Railway * Gordon Runs Dry * The Frozen Turntable * The Afternoon Tea Express * Old Reliable Edward * Marion and the Pipe * The Adventure Begins Trivia * A full lyric-less version of the original video is on the UK official YouTube channel. * The full version was not released in the UK until it came out on the official UK YouTube channel on June 11, 2015. * The third chorus was cut in the YouTube World Tour version. Deleted and Extended Scenes * What's the Matter with Henry? - An extended scene of Gordon passing Henry. * James and the Queen of Sodor - An extended scene of Gordon after passing James. * Harold and the Flying Horse - An extended scene of Gordon and Henry passing Rolf's Castle while Harold flies overhead. * Gordon Takes Charge - Deleted close-ups of Gordon's whistle and wheels. * Edward the Great - An extended close-up of Gordon. * Squeak, Rattle and Roll: ** A deleted scene of Gordon going down the hill with the express. ** A few deleted scenes of Gordon passing a signalbox with the express. * Unknown: ** A few scenes of Gordon pulling the express in the rain. ** Gordon passing Wellsworth at night. In Other Languages Home Video Releases US * Songs from the Station * Great Destinations! DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary DVD * Train Loads of Stories * 4-Disc DVD Box Set HK * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 2 (Hong Kong DVD) CDs * All Star Tracks * The Railway Stories Volume 1 * The Railway Stories Volume 2 Music Video File:Ode to Gordon - Music Video File:Ode to Gordon - Extended Music Video File:Ode to Gordon - CGI Music Video ja:ゴードンのうた Category:Songs Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour